The Age of Oppression
by Author Kalicorn
Summary: When the Age of Oppression is over, what has it all amounted too? The Dovahkiin looks back on it all. A Skyrim Songfic with a twist. Please Review, I need the criticism to get better as an author, I accept any and all critiscm except for hate.


"_Show__me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy." – F. Scott Fitzgerald _

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone._  
_For the age of oppression is now nearly done._

It doesn't seem possible. To go from a simple hunter to being the Dragonborn, the hero whose supposed to save the world, in such a short amount of time. It feels like only last week I defeated Alduin. And for every day after that there was something different. More dragons. Harkon and the vampires. Miraak. A new crisis every day.

_We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own._  
_With our blood and our steel we will take back our __home__._

I often wonder what would happen if the Empire hadn't caught me hunting near the border that day. I sure wouldn't be caught up in this war I know nothing about. All I know is that the Stormcloaks helped me when I had nothing, I owe them a debt.

_All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!_  
_In your great honor we drink and we sing._

_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives._

_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_

I love this land, Skyrim is my home. I was born and raised here, but I'm not a Nord. Being half Imperial I was never like the other Nords, who solved all their problems with their fists. Although in the days since I learned my true _"destiny" _I've found violence to be, useful, in many cases. But still every day I see it becoming worse, the countless number of bandits that roam the countryside, the racism this war is spreading, fear wrought by the dragons and vampires. If only I could stop all that, then I'd be a true hero.

_But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean._  
_Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams. _

The worst thing about when I'm gone, is that no one will be here to help stop the Thalmor. I mean the Stormcloaks and the Empire are too caught up in their own war to care, although the Stormcloaks are known for their dislike of the Elves but I don't think they would be able to drive them out. Not while having to deal with a Skyrim torn apart by war. And with no one to drive them out, I don't want to even think about what they would do to my home.

_All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!_  
_In your great honor we drink and we sing._  
_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives._  
_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm dying. It's so ironic. It wasn't a dragon or a vampire or anything that should fell a hero. It was a poisoned arrow. It hit me in exactly the right spot between my armor. I didn't pack any potions. It was just supposed to be routine hunting trip. I didn't count on the Forsworn being here. At least I was able to kill them all before I died, but then again how many lives have I taken compared to how much has changed? I tried to crawl as close as I could to Whiterun but the poison coursing through me has rendered movement nearly impossible, but I can see the city, the place I called home. I wonder how Lydia's doing, even if she was just my housecarl she was still a friend. It's getting hard to write so I better wrap this up.

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone._

To whomever finds this letter, please report back to Whiterun and tell the Jarl what happened. Tell him to notify the other holds, and someone please contact a man named Klimmek and tell him to leave a note with his next supply shipment to the Greybeards informing them of my passing, although I'm sure they already know. Tell everyone I wish to be remembered as the man I was, not the hero the stories say I am. I just hope someone finds my body before the wolves do.

_For the age of oppression is now nearly done. _

The Dovahkiin slowly set down the piece of charcoal he had used to scrawl his final words on a piece of paper he has scavenged off one of the Foreswarn. He let the note sit on his leg hoping someone would find it, someone would find out what happened. But soon all the hope he had along with all of his fear and pain faded from him, as the light in his eyes faded also.


End file.
